Just another day
by Darkness Drake
Summary: It s just another day at Fairy Tail. Another day at Mangafox. Another day with a wedding. Oh,wait...What?


Okay, okay. So, this is, as we call at Mangafox, a Stinna fic! If you´re not a part of that thread, you will not understand what this is or why I wrote it nor who are some "characters" in this fic. This fic will have a sequel, that´s already written, by **DemonLover8115**here in , so make sure to check her awesome fic out after you read this.

I am dropping NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and Elfgreen hints, aside from our dear main couple, of course! Yes, guys, I made them watch the wedding as an excuse for them joining later on, haha.

And if you don´t lurk or post at the romance thread, be sure to check it out and we´ll gladly explain anything to you!

-X-

A very large group of people stood inside something similar to a church, but not quite. Most of them were sitting down, staring at the empty space ahead, where only a blonde man dressed in his casual clothes stood tapping his foot down. Some of them were standing, as there was not enough room for all. And some of them were simply confused as to _why_ they were there in the first place.

The blonde haired man tugged on his own jacket´s bottom and whistled.

"Damn, I´m so sexy I can even get married in my normal clothes. Anything makes me look badass, eh."

He turned around and smirked at the occupants of the room, clearly uncaring he´d just stated that out loud. Mostly everyone kept quiet, which was an accomplishment considering some of the present people there, so his comment did not go by unnoticed.

A head of pink hair eyed him directly and growled under his breath.

"…_Conceited, arrogant, annoyin_-"

The blonde next to him facepalmed.

"Natsu, don´t try to ruin Sting´s wedding! You guys should actually get along well, after all that´s happened. And even if you want to make him Gray number two for your fights, don´t do it _now_!"

"But Lucy!" He whined "He doesn´t respect me either!"

"But today is not _your_ wedding, it´s his!"

A light bulb appeared on top of Natsu´s head and he grinned. That was never a good sign and Lucy shivered.

"Let´s get married and get the spotlight off him, then!"

Lucy fainted.

"Was…Was it something I said?" Natsu gulped, frightened at the outcome.

Mira, who was wiping her unending tears at the perspective of watching the wedding, smiled at Natsu.

"I´m sure Lucy would love to get married, just not now. Think, next time Sting will be the one watching you."

Natsu thought for a moment.

"I´m all fired up for that wedding!"

The music started playing, indicating the start of the wedding. But no one appeared and the music stopped again.

"This is not how I planned it. This is definitely _not_ how I planned this."

A woman crossed her arms and looked around.

"Look at the color matches. That is not how I asked it to be. I expected more, you see."

"Who is she?" Gray scratched his head.

"The wedding planner, of course!" Levy clapped her hands together. "I heard she was great, but she can get upset when things don´t go as she planned. Understandable, of course! A wedding is an important part of one´s life!"

"Huh. What´s her name? Maybe I´ve heard and don´t know. If she´s that good, I might need her in the future."

Juvia passed out on the ground, next to Lucy.

"No Name!"

"The hell? How can someone not have a name? Isn´t that kind of strange?"

Levy shook her head.

"No, her name is No Name! I´m not kidding, look it up."

Gray scratched his non-existent beard.

"Well, that´s awkward. As long as she´s good with weddings, I guess."

"She is, you see…"

Gajeel gritted his teeth and closed his hand in a fist, refraining himself from listening further. How was she talking so freely about weddings? She hadn´t even mentioned it to him. Not even once after he´d proposed to her! They´d been dating for so long…why didn´t she seem interested? Even Salamander was getting ahead of him! He couldn´t let that happen.

"…and I guess Juvia would be happy to have her plan the wedding, I think!"

Gray stuttered.

"W-who said it was for Juvia, anyway?"

Ultear, somewhere, somehow, cursed under her breath. Something was going on.

The blunette giggled and waved him off. She turned around and she locked eyes with the tall black haired man for a moment. He wore a mask of indifference, but she knew him too well to be tricked so easily.

"Gajeel, what-"

"Nothin´, shrimp."

"Don´t lie to me! I know something´s bothering you."

"It´s nothin´. I`ll fix this one way or the other."

She angrily pouted, which looked quite comical, and he tried to hold back a smile by smirking instead. She blushed a bit and smiled shyly. He wondered why she was still shy at times, after all they´d been through, but he supposed it was just in her nature.

Sting was getting desperate now.

"Holy Sting…" He frantically looked at the clock. "She´s late! Luna is fucking late? Is she leaving me? She can´t be leaving me!"

"Hmpf. He does realize the bride is supposed to be late, doesn´t he?"

Evergreen fixed her glasses, nose in the air.

"Only real men are scared of being left behind!"

Evergreen grunted.

"Oh my Sting!"

A squeal could be heard from miles away.

"Elfman? Evergreen? You guys!"

The girl squealed again and embraced both in a big hug.

"W-who is she?" Evergreen whispered.

"A man!"

Evergreen slapped him.

"My name," the girl started, "is Mashara. I am your biggest fan, guys! Elfgreen forever!"

Evergreen blinked and hummed in understanding.

"Oh. I remember you now."

"Wait, remember?" Mashara inquired. "How?"

"We stalk that place when we´re bored. How do you think we all knew about this place? Sting joined it and we all started seeing why he was so interested in that thread."

"I was just going to blame Sting, but this is even better! Join the forum like Sting, guys!"

Evergreen pondered this for a moment.

"Yes…well, maybe we will. Who knows?"

She winked.

"I love you and Elfman together!"

This time, Evergreen sighed. She wasn´t getting away without admitting something, was she?

The music started again and everyone stood silent. Sting wiped away his tears and looked back with a grin.

Until the music stopped again.

No Name looked murderous.

"Whose throat do I have to slit for this, hm?"

Lucy had woken up by now, unlike Juvia, and was trying to stay away from Natsu before he did anything stupid to ruin the wedding. A girl sat next to her and handed her a glass of water.

"You´re obviously Lucy, aren´t you?"

The blonded nodded.

"Thanks for helping me wake up, er-?"

"Esumi."

Lucy smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you, Esumi."

"You´re welcome. Um. So, I couldn´t help overhearing your conversation with Natsu earlier…"

"Are you stalking me?"

"No! Do I look like I´d stalk someone?"

Lucy raised an elegant eyebrow.

"…Don´t answer that. Anyway, I overheard your conversation and… get married to Natsu, now!"

Lucy choked.

"T-take it easy!"

"I mean now! Double wedding!"

"I promise I´ll get married next time! Just please calm down."

"Oh, okay."

Lucy frowned for a moment.

"Well, that was easy."

She felt someone poke her from behind.

"Ouch! W-who are you now?"

"My name," she started, "is Siyanaify."

"What? How do you spell it?"

"S-i-y-…"

"Nevermind that, can I help you in something?"

"Esumi might have let the subject drop…but I won´t."

"Oh, Holy Sting…let me guess…you´re a crazy shipper, too?"

"No." Siyanaify stated matter of factly "No one is crazy when it comes to NaLu."

"…You´re using that name right in my face."

"Yes, get used to it. I´ll stalk you and Natsu´s relationship from now on, so you`ll hear plenty of me. Now, to discuss your upcoming wedding…"

Lucy felt like crying and Evergreen only smirked. Well, if she was being assaulted, at least she wasn´t alone now.

The music started playing for the third time that day and No Name glared at the musicians.

"Just where is my pocket knife when-"

But this time, a figure did appear at the church´s entrance and everyone stared at her, mouths agape.

They were kind of expecting her to be wearing a wedding dress, but she surprised them more than Sting did. Who, at the moment, got back to his feet after crying out his misery in front of everyone.

"Why is she wearing clothes to match his outfit?"

The blunt comment coming from Cana, who somehow wasn´t drunk (most people blamed Sting on this miracle), was probably what everyone else wanted to say, but had been too speechless to.

She just looked around and didn´t seem much pleased with the traditional music, but simply shrugged and walked forward.

"The heck? No one is "giving her away"?"

Cana was extremely spot on, it seemed.

Sting recomposed himself from his previously mournful state and regained his swagger while he posed as Luna trotted his way.

"Hey, there, beauty."

"Don´t start with the comments. Ravioli _only_ later."

He pouted at the brown haired woman and huffed. Well, it wasn´t his style to be watching by dozens of people anyway. He liked his dish privately.

The bridesmaids sighed dreamily, along with the maid of honor, who just watched with a knowing smile.

"I was so looking forward to this day!"One of the bridesmaids, her name being Laura, commented. "Luna deserved this already, didn´t she?"

"Indeed, she did." Articus, the other one, answered."Her posts replying to Lord Sting´s were very passionate. It was bound to happen."

"It was meant to be! Can´t wait for the "I do"s!"

Rena, the main of honor, had stopped listening by now. Her eyes and full attention, instead, had fallen on a dark haired individual, who had been chosen as the wedding´s best man by Sting. His name wasn´t unknown to most, even to Rena herself, so she instantly knew Rogue Cheney was the one she was staring at.

The man caught her eye and somehow understood who she was, after stalking the thread most of the people there belonged to. He grumpily turned away. He had to act difficult, damn it. If she wanted his self proclaimed delicious ravioli, she would have to work for it!

Rena scowled, but felt satisfied at the same time. He didn´t have a heart? She´d get him one. He had a stone heart? She´d melt it. Challenge accepted. Challenge definitely accepted.

He had a feeling he was in for trouble.

"Where is the damn priest? He´s even more late than me!"

Luna was upset. Scratch that, she was outraged.

Sting gulped and tried his best to calm her down.

"C-calm down, honey, I´m sure Decadus will be here soon…"

And speak of the devil…

A man walked in through the front door, which in itself was unusual for a priest. Stranger was the fact he had no less than thirty women following him and squealing their disappointment at his departure. Nevermind the fact he wasn´t wearing priest clothes either.

"I am truly sorry, ladies." He started. "I must come and fulfill my duty as a priest to this formidable wedding! Logic dictates I must do so! Farewell…ladies."

They squealed in a chorus, touched by his words. Luna could swear she saw Droy and Jet in the middle of them, but she decided against mentioning it, for the sake of her wedding.

Decadus got into his position, in front of the "to be husband and wife" and coughed. The church grew really silent this time, stalking, fainting and harems all forgotten.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Sting, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony."

Mira loudly blew her nose on a tissue.

"T-this is so exciting!"

He continued.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as Sting's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "

He turned to Sting, whose eyes were wide.

"The heck, man? That sounded like Russian to me."

Decadus ignored him, too caught up in this moment.

"Sting? Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after Sting's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? ...You know, because it's all your fault."

"Everything is my fault, slave. Can´t we just get to the ravioli and get this over with?"

The temporary priest eyed him disdainfully.

"Fine…I do."

"Luna? Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after Sting's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? "

"Well, I´m here for a reason, aren´t I?"

People at the wedding facepalmed almost at the same time. Two peas in a pod, indeed.

"Well, duh, yeah."

"Good! I thee wed: In the name of he who is to blame. It's all Sting's fault."

Silence.

"Where are the damn rings?"

For Decadus to curse, the situation was bad.

"Well, excuse _me_," the snake carrying them murmured to himself, " for not having any legs like you guys!"

Sting, with his improved hearing, only chuckled.

The red and black snake felt like throwing a tantrum and just leave, but it was his Masters getting married out there! Unacceptable! So he swallowed it down and moved forward, with difficulty.

"There…"

"Ha, thanks Sly, nevermind Mister Grumpy here. Must be Rogue´s presence. Isn´t that right, honey Luna?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless.

The said man growled and Rena found it somehow very sexy.

With the praise, the snake just happily hissed and took his place back in the crowd. He sniffed. Masters´ wedding! What a great day.

They quickly exchanged the rings, no words spoken.

Silence. _Again_.

"…That´s it? No vows?"

Levy raised an eyebrow.

Sting turned to them.

"This wedding is my fault! And I say we´re too cool for vows, how about that?"

Decadus only stared. Sting stared back.

Silence. For the third time.

"Dude, can we make out or not?"

"This is your wedding, young man." Decadus started. "You tell me!"

Sting smirked again.

"Is that so?"

The church almost came down with the screams of the people watching the ceremony.

Alzack covered his little Asuka´s eyes.

"A w-wedding kiss shouldn´t be that long! Nor t-that explicit! I would know, I am a happily married man."

"Shut up, Alzack, don´t make me talk."

Asuka only sucked on her thumb, clueless.

"Oh!" Natsu yelled. "That seems fun. Hey, Lucy-"

She passed out again.

Their fangirls squealed.

Decadus somehow managed to escape the confusion and was probably back to his harem.

"Well!" Luna started, after they were apparently done. "I´m Luna Eucliffe now, I suppose."

"Should we call you Lady Luna now?"

"Has a nice ring to it!" She pondered. Wasn´t even aware of who´d asked that, but still.

"So!" Natsu grinned. "No wedding party?"

"Aye! Fish cake, please!"

Sting stuck his tongue out at Natsu.

"We party in that damn forum every day. What´s the difference? Honeymoon, here we come."

He was acting somewhat childishly, like Natsu usually would, but it was understandable. He was a Lord, but a commited, married Lord at that!

Lector grumbled as Frosch fake danced with a reluctant Lily and Happy asked Charla for the same treatment. Why the heck did he have to be the one to carry two people to their honeymoon destination? Damn Dragon Slayers and their motion sickness…

As they said their goodbyes, and Lector almost puked his lunch trying to carry the weight of two people, Sting smirked a bit at Luna and whispered.

"After all this, I expect double ravioli tonight."

A very Fairy Tail like , pun intended, wedding indeed.

-X-

The shit, man, this took like two days to write…

I love all you guys at Mangafox, seriously, you rock people. This was an honor to write. :´D

Hopefully, it´s fine as a prequel to Rena´s fic…! Hers was uploaded first, so I might edit some stuff here if she so pleases. Either way, thanks for reading this thing, guys. A very fairy tail day to you!


End file.
